Out Of My League
by loveoverpride
Summary: Katniss is in Miami with her friends and meets her perfect man. But somehow, she doesn't think she's good enough for him. For Caryn (papofglencoe).
1. Chapter 1

The breeze on my face was a godsend. Only here for thirty minutes and Miami was already treating me like a Princess. Finally, I had the opportunity to get sun, booze, and free time to myself. Well, as much as I could on a friends' getaway. It was our avenue of disconnecting from work, real life, and just have a good time. It didn't take long for everyone to rush out of the taxi van to get settled in The Clevelander on Ocean Drive. We decided to do it big and secure rooms in one of the nicest hotels the city had to offer.

I wasn't as eager to visit the accommodations; being an outdoorsy girl, I wanted to embrace nature and get a heads up on a tan. It was only 1pm, so I decided to check out the bar. Music was playing loudly, conservations were loud, and a lot of shirtless men. Lord knows, I needed some eye candy on this trip. After I got a drink, I was going to head out a few blocks and get reacquainted with the beach.

Securing my sarong across my hips, I found a seat. It was not too busy, so I could tell I would be able to get my drink in no time.

"Hannah? Another gin, please?"

The voice perked in my ears — sweet with a touch of husky grit. I had to shift my vision from the menu on the counter to find the owner of this voice. It took a few coughs to mask the awful noise bubbling in my throat. I had never seen anyone look this gorgeous. He was stunning.

Fiercely sunkissed skin. A healthy layer of aloe vera would have done him some good. So shockingly pink, it looked extremely painful. But he didn't show any sign of remorse and damn it, he was making it work. When he reached for his new glass, I could see the perfect smattering of hair on his broad chest, which made my legs quiver. Black shades covered his eyes and his blonde hair was wet but not drenched. It was like he had just risen from the sea, allowing his locks to be air-dried or was rocking the best "I-just-got-fucked" look ever.

My agenda was to get this drink, have a moment to myself, then enjoy the weather during my first hour here on the beach. That was out the window because I could not take my eyes off of him.

Unfortunately for me, his eyes met mine too.

"Hi," he politely nodded.

"Hello." I hoped my voice didn't croak or elevate to some ungodly octave, because this stranger completely

He pointed to the menu.

"Did you order yet?"

"I was about to," I admitted. "Just got a little distracted. Got in town an hour ago. Trying to get my bearings." That was a half-truth.

"Excellent. Welcome to South Beach. I recommend anything with some fruit and alcohol."

"Thanks."

To my surprise, his hand extended towards me.

"Peeta."

"Hmm?"

He revealed a sly grin. "Just introducing myself. That's my name. Peeta. "

"Oh," I exclaimed, "Silly me. Katniss."

"What a beautiful name. Katniss." He said my name in the same timbre as I heard when I first noticed his presence. Not allowing my ever-blushing cheeks to betray me, I waved down the bartender to place my order. Less than a minute transpired when I received a cool-to-the-touch glass of Tequila Sunrise. Yes, it was my first time in Miami and I was going to treat myself.

"Where are you from?"

"Charlotte."

"Not too far away."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Just enough distance to feel like I can't get up and return home tonight."

"That's great."

I surveyed his canvas once more. I wanted to shout out "Damn" several times. But thankfully, I refrained and wondered why no one in my state looked like him.

"So, what do you do?"

To be honest, I was intrigued that he was asking so many questions. It should been a red flag for me. Why was he curious about what I did for a living? Maybe he was being cordial. Shrugging off my insecure thoughts, I said that I worked at a marketing firm. Nothing special.

"How about you, Peeta?"

"Photographer," he replied, stirring his gin with one of those mini straws. Lips twisting into a smirk, he playfully nudged me with his shoulder. "I've been told I have an eye for beauty. I gravitate towards it. Sometimes it becomes a weakness for me. Just depends on the subject, or lovely lady next to me."

A short gasp escaped from my lips. Was he flirting with me? No one did that with me. Ever. Not even back home. I batted my eyelashes, trying to play it cool. "You're in a perfect environment. Everything here is gorgeous. You must take great pictures."

Peeta shook his head, chuckling. "Nah. I do my best, but I usually pitch the majority of the shots I take. When I do, they are spectacular."

I scrunched my nose at his charm. Everything about him was just perfect. Without thinking, I placed my hand on his muscular arm and sighed. For five seconds, I regretted my decision for physical contact. But I wasn't expecting him to be that defined. My fruity beverage was giving me liquid courage. I was never this bold with anyone.

"You like?"

"Ooh, I just love it here," I swooned, assuming he was talking about Miami.

Peeta smiled. That fucking smile was throwing me off. The gesture made me realize that he was referring to something else.

"Did you come here alone?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm here with three friends from high school. How about you?"

"Hmm, yeah," he gingerly answered. "Just getting away from things. I'm at a fork in the road right now, making decisions."

I replied with a nod. "I know what you mean. I hope you're able to find resolution."

Peeta adjusted his sunglasses. "Thanks, Katniss. I appreciate it. I think I will."

"Oh my gosh, I have to go," I blurted. "My friends are expecting me. I went rogue for a bit to see everything and I lost to track of time." My quiet sips turned into slurps. I could feel his eyes on me, again. When I finished, he stood.

"It was nice meeting you, Katniss." Peeta's eyes sparkled. I couldn't pinpoint why I was so captivated. He looked like an angel. "Maybe I'll see you around on the beach or even back here. I'm staying at The Clevelander."

"Likewise."

Waiting for another handshake, I was pulled into a quick hug, that turned me into butter. Warm, tight, and just breath-taking. The comforting back rub did me in. Who gives a woman you barely know such a hug that would turn her into a puddle? This guy. Peeta.

I rushed to leave cash on the bar, then power walked inside.

My heart never felt so light and giddy.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have got to see this guy I talked to earlier," I called out. Feeling like a new person after a full day on the beach and on Ocean Drive, I still had a pep in my step. "He is absolute perfection."

The crew I flew with - Thom, Johanna, and Gale - chuckled and mumbled among themselves. I knew they were amused by my declaration. Of the four of us, I was the least romantic, never opening up to discuss who and what I liked.

My frown was deep and set. "I'm serious. If you saw him, you wouldn't be so quick to laugh."

"Okay, Katniss," Johanna humored. "If you're so enamored by this blonde Adonis, how come you haven't mentioned about him to us yesterday?"

"I don't know."

"Did you get his number," Thom asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

I began to fiddle with my long sundress. I realized that I had left y'all behind, so I had to go. We didn't talk long. But maybe he'll be at the bar again. He said he's staying at our hotel as well."

I watched Thom raise an eyebrow, Johanna burst out in a giggle, and Gale staring at me as if I was speaking foolishness.

Thom inquired once more, "Did you think he would give it to you?"

"I don't know," I calmly stated. "I guess I wasn't thinking about it. But anything can happen in the next two days."

"Hold up, let's think about what we're doing before we act," Johanna approached and playfully tapped my nose.

"I don't know."

"What do you think, G?"

Arms crossed in a way that could intimidate anyone, Gale rolled his eyes. Always the killjoy. Then again, why should I have been surprised that he would act so icy towards me when a guy is mentioned? Maybe that's why the subject of men was never discussed in front of him. The two months of flirting and trying to make things work, never worked.

Johanna also rolled her eyes. "Okay, never mind. Back to you, Katniss, what are you going to do?"

I didn't answer. I needed to think about what to do. "I'll do it. See if he wants to hang out with us."

"Yippee."

I told Thom to hush with his sarcastic enthusiasm.

After our lunch at this quaint Cuban restaurant, we walked a few blocks down to the beach. I loved that everything was nearby.

A mile north, there were all the shops I enjoyed. Back down here, food and alcohol galore.

Just our luck. I saw him. His golden crown moving back and forth, being a sociable fellow. I almost laughed when I witnessed him complete a headstand. I smiled to myself. It was hard to admit; he was in my thoughts for the past 24 hours.

"That's him?"

"Yeah, Peeta," I replied, almost in a daze.

Johanna whistled. "He is hot. Go on, silly. Once we find a spot, go say hi. We'll be right here."

Thankfully, we were able to find a spot. Putting down our towels and an oversized umbrella, we started to lather up. I pulled off my dress, revealing a two piece suit. Black top and lime green bottoms. We were going to have fun on the beach anyway, so why not start off early? Feeling bold, I released my hair from its' tie, shaking it about. Giving myself a sultry look. I did not often show off my curves, but I was going to try.

The sand was so nice under my feet. Warm enough to make me feel alive. There I was, Katniss Everdeen, actually making a move towards a man I didn't know, but felt as if I could if he gave me a chance. If it took a change of environment to show off my true self - a girl, quite honestly on fire, then so be it.

Gale offered to accompany me, which was okay, so we trekked to where Peeta was. I was just about call out his name when I became frozen. Ironically, being frozen on a beach where the median temperature was 80 degrees.

This gorgeous creature was talking to someone who definitely was a better look than me.

Gale whispered, "What's up, Katniss?"

"Oh," I quietly sighed. "I think he's with someone."

"What?"

"There," I pointed in defeat.

I could sense an imaginary weight pull me down as Peeta leaned in to give the beautiful woman, blonde hair like him, the most passionate kiss, followed by several back rubs. With the exception of the kiss, I got the same treatment. He looked so happy

and relaxed.

What an asshole.

Gale observed, matter-of-factly, "That beautiful beau of yours seems to be very cozy with that girl."

My eyes glared at him, with such malice. I pushed him hard. "Thanks for the update."

I stomped back to our group, Thom and Johanna were puzzled by my anger.

"Let's go."

Johanna yelled, "But we just got here! I'm ready to sunbathe."

I didn't respond. They could tell I was not pleased with the outcome of my visit.

Gale tried to explain the situation, then looked at me. "Katniss, c'mon. Don't let this douche ruin your vacation. You deserve to have fun, with or without him."

My eyes pierced at Gale. Of course, he would try to smooth things with some idiotic banter.

It was three-against-one. There was no way I would be able to lead them away. It's not like Peeta knew who they were, so why would it matter for them to leave?

"Fine, you stay. I'll go back to my room. I don't know why he didn't mention why he was dating her. Or whatever they're doing. I would have saved myself a few minutes of complete embarrassment."

As I stormed off, I cursed myself for letting my guard down. I needed to revisit my game plan for this trip - to just have a good time by myself.

According to Johanna, Gale, and Thom, I became Katniss Evermean. I snarled at everything. The glow I adorned had faded.

To get them off my back, I returned to the bar, hoping no one I recognized would be there.

I opted for a strong glass of whiskey. A strong kick going down - just what I needed.

"Hi, Katniss."

My eyes closed shut with a groan. I slowly peered over my shoulder. There he was, shirtless with aquamarine shorts, rocking on his heels.

"Hello."

"Is this seat taken?"

"No."

I braced myself for the inevitable.

"May I sit down next to you?"

"Fine."

"Thanks," Peeta answered. "How are you? Is your stay going well?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I see your burn is going away."

"Oh, yeah?" Peeta smiled, moving his hands across his chest, which turned me on more than I wished.

With a smirk, I returned to my drink.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I let out a haughty snort. "Hell no."

"Why not?"

My go-to move was to mentally flip off the person whenever I got asked. But his eyes were soft, inquisitive. Maybe he wasn't

being as rude as I thought.

"My friend-to-boyfriend ratio is very lopsided. The guys I talk to and try to befriend, always run off. Or just aren't the kind of man I want to be with."

"That's a shame," Peeta noted, raising his sunglasses on top of his head. "To be honest, Katniss, I'd like to change that track record. Break it. Smash into it a million pieces. So you can start over."

I remained silent. His words were not making sense. "I don't know if I can take you seriously. Weren't you with someone the other day?"

Peeta's eyebrows lowered. The smile was plastered on his face, had quickly disappeared.

Did I say too much? Give myself away?

"You were paying attention?"

I blushed so quickly, I didn't know what to do with myself. Being caught is such a confidence blow. So, finding some type of logical "excuse", I recalled - "I mean, that's why I never went up to talk to you after we met. My friends and I were at the beach

yesterday. You were with someone, in a very intimate setting."

Peeta pursed his lips, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah. That was the woman I was with. Glimmer Nicholson. Four months. But uh, not even a vacation can patch a screwed up relationship."

I grimaced. "Damn. I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Peeta's candor jolted me.

"Toxic relationships are very draining and just not worth it. Unfortunately, I tend to fall for them. So what you saw was the last attempt to take something work. Did you see how she slapped me after I tried to explain why I had to leave?"

I knew what he meant. It's always hard to pull away from situations that are not good for you. I drank the rest of my whiskey.

When I finished, I could feel his gaze on me.

"I just couldn't keep going. I need someone who would appreciate me for me, not just what I look like and how I can treat them well. It's give and take, ya know?"

His reply got me to thinking. Peeta didn't sound as confident as he did yesterday. Almost defeated. He was almost like me. Having moments of doubt in himself or feeling as if what he's doing wasn't enough. That was comforting…and drop dead sexy to me.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"How much longer will you here?"

I replied, "One more day."

"Ahh." Peeta nodded, blinking rapidly. His eyelashes were so blonde, I couldn't stand it.

"You?"

"Two" was his answer.

"That's great. More time to take in all the beauty you mentioned."

"Maybe we should get a drink or meal together." I was taken aback by his rapid suggestion. It rolled off his tongue, I almost missed it.

"Peeta. You don't have to do this."

"I want to. That's why I was so talkative at the bar. You have something that people want to find. I'm drawn to you."

"I don't get it."

Peeta's mouth opened. Then he laughed loudly, shoulders bouncing. "You don't understand. The kind of effect you have on a guy."

"I guess not."

What I didn't see coming was a surprise kiss on the cheek. I felt a shot of intrigue. Maybe it was the whiskey. But it led me to approach him and kiss him on the lips. I heard a little moan, which made me kiss him more.

After feeling his right hand on my thigh, and the subsequent action of his tongue darting past my lips, I knew we were about to be inseparable.


End file.
